Nationalist China AU
The Nationalist China AU is an alternate sequence of events imagined by the player of China. In this alternate universe, the proposed Treaty of London gets accepted by the ACA causing China to fall into civil war. The following shows its history, countries involved and the events that happened in said alternate timeline. For more information about this topic, you may check out the ”Nationalist China AU“ wiki. I will probably be the only one operating it due to it being my alternate universe. I. Prelude It is sometime in IRL November 2019 where China starts its CPI. The Treaty of Boston is shown to fail which causes China to create a new confidential last resort proposed treaty, known as the Treaty of London. This new treaty includes China losing a lot of land to foreigners, enemy bases being setup inside its mainland, it having to pay a ridiculous amount of money to the ACA, the country of Tibet gaining independence and the continuing security and internal problems remaining involved by the treaty in exchange for neutrality status. China would also become democratic using Taiwan‘s government which would be recognized instead of the former government. Unfortunately, the treaty made the same mistakes as the IRL Treaty of Versailles. Thus, China descended into civil war against many different rebellious factions, mainly the nationalists. II. Chinese Civil War The Chinese Civil War was an internal struggle of the newly formed democratic Chinese government against rebel forces. Many different factions started appearing in China, similar to the many times its happened in the past. Eventually, the nationalists become the dominant power in China establishing “Nationalist China”. Its main priority being to gain independence at all costs. This would play a big role in the next phase of the civil war. III. Chinese War of Independence As the Chinese Civil War rages on, the former members of the ACA form a coalition against the weakened China. They take over many regions from all sides but very soon after that, the democratic government surrenders. The nationalists are in control. They take care of the remaining minor factions and find themselves surrounded by foreign powers on nearly all sides. They switch their strategy to eliminating one front at a time and utilizing their massive population to participate in any way for the good of the war. Many laborers, miners, farmers, soldiers, etc. were conscripted. This temporarily solved the unemployed problem in China. They began with the Tibetan front which had not yet gained contact with the Russians. As a result, they proceeded to get crushed by the Chinese and was formally annexed soon after. The Japanese had taken over most of the Heilongjiang province and were now at the gates of Beijing. Thus, the next front was the Japanese front. An offensive was launched which pushed Japanese forces away from the capital as they slowly started to retreat out of mainland China at the cost of millions of casualties, military and civilian. This had allowed the USSR and the UK to liberate Tibet and join fronts though this took a while due to Nationalist China having a massive nationwide conscription policy with tens of millions of men mobilizing to the front lines. Though inexperienced, they acted as human shields to block the Russian and British advance for quite awhile. This time also allowed the Chinese military to slowly build up causing less infantry and more tanks, navy and aircraft to join the front. Many gruesome acts were also committed by the Chinese such as using babies as artillery, conscripting the kids, the disabled and the elderly into the front lines, shoving bloody decapitated heads into opposing trenches and seas, dumping blood into bodies of water, especially the Sea of Japan and the South China Sea (West Philippine Sea), etc. These acts caused soldiers to feel disgusted which further halted the ACA advance. Finally, after around ten million casualties, the Chinese managed to launch a successful naval invasion of Japan. In retaliation, nukes were dropped by Japan and the USSR, though with China already at rock bottom, it did nothing to stop the conscription policy, though it did effect civilians and the production of the Chinese military. The USSR made naval landings in Chinese occupied Hokkaido and continues to inflict heavy resistance against the Chinese in northern Hokkaido. Meanwhile, the main Chinese army advances steadily into the Japanese capital, Tokyo. It was about this time that China decided to launch their Russian offensive to distract the USSR from the events taking place in Japan. The UK, unable to hold many fronts, decided to give the Philippines control of defending Japan. Shanghai was captured by the British, though they were unable to advance any further than it due to massive resistance. China separates the Russian and British fronts that caused the bloodiest month of the war to happen. Afterwards, China pushes towards Northwest China and occupies it slowly but surely. Tokyo is captured soon after that with the surrender of the Japanese. However, many rebels are in Chinese occupied Japan, but this did not stop China from establishing ”Nationalist Japan, Nationalist South Korea, and Nationalist Iran”. This provides China with a lot of oil which further boosts their morale. In the Russian front, lightly defended Siberia easily gets overtaken by the Chinese due to the offensive taking place in Spring. Then, the Chinese forces stationed in Japan were transported to the Philippines where they would naval invade, cutting off British supply routes. Manila gets captured but at this point, both militaries are exhausted from the long wars. A temporary peace is signed in Chinese territory which allows Nationalist China to take the Russian Far East, Japan and its colonies, and the Philippines. India also plays a big role in this war, joining the war on China’s side which further bolstered their manpower due to being discriminated by the ACA. Many more wars were soon to erupt as a cold war begins between the nationalists and the Anti-Chinese. IV. Vietnamese Civil War The events of the previous wars caused some problems in the Vietnamese government. They remained neutral in the war but the effects of it affected Vietnam. It then found itself being forced to switch governments by Nationalist China. As a result, there was a public outcry and a civil war erupts. The ACA support the former Vietnamese government while the nationalistic countries support the newly established, Nationalist Vietnam. In the end, the war ends in stalemate with Nationalist Vietnam gaining a minor victory when it comes to the share of land gained when compared to the former Vietnam. This caused the UK to create bases inside the country to resist against future Chinese aggression towards the country. However, this wasn’t going to be the last civil war.